Currently available mitral valve prostheses are typically built in an unnatural, circular-shaped manner and are often made of rigid materials. They also often feature three symmetric leaflets, whereas a natural human mitral valve includes only two leaflets, a larger anterior leaflet and a smaller posterior leaflet. Due to their rigid and unnatural construction, such mitral valve prostheses distort the natural anatomy of the heart. The heart muscle surrounding these prostheses does not recover well following implant surgery. The prostheses last an average of only 7-10 years, causing patients to require second and, sometimes, third surgeries during their life span, which repeatedly exposes patients to the high risks of open heart surgery.